Recurring Dream
by lycan-cub
Summary: Written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ. Please R&R. Harry/Dan Slash.


_(A/N: Hello. This is my first time writing for Night Court and I hope that I did an okay job. I decided that I would do sentences from the 1sentence challenge on LJ. The them set is Delta. The title comes from the a song by Crowded House. Well here is the sentences. Please read, review, and enjoy.) _

Harry Stone/Dan Fielding

**#1-Air**

Dan breathed in the air of the outside and sighed as he tried to clear his mind off how badly the night's session went.

**#2-Apples**

The apple on his desk made him smile and he looked at the note left with it before taking a hardy bite.

**#3-Beginning**

As the ADA kissed him he knew that this was the beginning of something truly new and exciting.

**#4-Bugs**

Harry laughed at Dan as the ADA retold the story about the roaches and it was soon Dan's turn to laugh as a roach fell on Harry's hand.

**#5-Coffee**

Dan was grateful for the mug that was handed to him and he took a sip, knowing that his lover would make it perfectly.

**#6-Dark**

Harry moaned and sighed softly in his sleep and Dan smiled only seeing his outline in the peaceful darkness of the night.

**#7-Despair**

Harry rubbed his blood shot eyes as he looked out of the window of his office, knowing that he lost everything that he was trying to keep.

**#8-Doors**

Harry moaned as Dan pushed him against the desk and both men were oblivious to the unlocked door but for now neither cared.

**#9-Drink **

Harry rolled his eyes as Dan drooled all over his shirt and made a mental note to never ever let the man get drunk again.

**#10-Duty**

Harry knows that everything changes when he walks into the courtroom and he was no one's friend or lover.

**#11-Earth**

Dan wondered what was going through Harry's head as his lover helped his mother plant some flowers in the ground and when Harry looked back at him with a smile, he knew.

**#12-End**

Dan walked out of the room and Harry blinked back tears wondering why he was getting so worked up when he knew what was going to happen.

**#13-Fall **

Dan laughed as Harry went down face first into the snow and Dan was surprised when he felt himself going down too.

**#14-Fire**

Dan watched with a burning jealousy as Harry grabbed Christine and kissed her, knowing that the judge could never be his.

**#15-Flexible**

Harry and Dan tilted their heads as they watched the seemingly impossible position in the video and they looked at each other before turning back to watch.

**#16-Flying**

Harry looked out of the window of the plane and had a soft smile as he reminded himself that he would be home soon and with Dan again.

**#17-Food**

Dan was surprised by the delicious smell in his apartment and was even more surprised to find Harry in the kitchen preparing dinner.

**#18-Foot**

A soft moan echoed through the quiet room and Dan chuckled wondering what other part of the judge's body were just as sensitive.

**#19-Grave**

Harry placed the flowers on the grave and gave a small sad smile but was relieved by the comforting arm that wrapped around his waist.

**#20-Green**

Harry glared at the grass stains on his shirt and he huffed when he heard Dan trying to stifle his laughter.

**#21-Head**

Dan sighed as he pulled away from Harry and rubbed his forehead and Harry rubbed his too, before diving in again for a kiss.

**#22-Hollow**

It was a weird feeling and very foreign because he never thought Harry could make him feel so ashamed of himself and so empty.

**#23-Honor**

Dan raised his glass for Harry and everyone followed and Harry grinned at the smile he received from Dan.

**#24-Hope**

His heart raced at the warm look he received from his ADA and he wondered if there really was a chance for him.

**#25-Lights**

Harry wondered why Dan liked to turn off the lights when they were together but for once, Harry was going to make him keep it on.

**#26-Lost **

Harry smiled as Dan pushed him onto the bed and even though it aggravated him that he didn't win the bet, he was still so very glad that he lost.

**#27-Metal**

Dan ran his thumb over the cold metal on his finger and smiled as Harry tucked his own ring under his shirt.

**#28-New **

Dan wiped his forehead and then continued to paint because he was hoping to finish it by the time Harry returned.

**#29-Old**

Harry watched as Dan fixed his hair and he wondered if the ADA felt old with all the gray in his hair and he hoped not because he really liked it.

**#30-Peace**

Dan rolled his eyes as Harry continued to talk and soon the attorney was fed up and he pressed his lips against the judge's, silencing him completely.

**#31-Poison**

Dan's lifestyle choices were consuming him and Harry didn't like standing by, watching while Dan killed himself on the inside.

**#32-Pretty**

Could a man be called pretty, Dan asked himself as he watched Harry juggle and then nodded to himself.

**#33-Rain**

Harry was excited as the rain poured down on him and he knew that he was going to get sick from this but he didn't care.

**#34-Regret**

He was so stupid and maybe he didn't deserve forgiveness but that didn't stop him from knocking on his lover's door, hoping.

**#35-Roses **

Harry smiled when he saw the lecherous smile and the waggling eyebrows and the rose that Dan had in his hand.

**#36-Secret**

Dan was good at hiding things and his relationship with Harry was a big secret but he was sure he was hiding it for all the right reasons.

**#37-Snakes**

Dan knew that Harry was rubbing off on him as he placed the rubber snake inside Christine's briefcase.

**#38-Snow**

The snow ran down his face and Harry was bent over laughing and Dan had never felt so good.

**#39-Solid**

Harry yawned and stretched against the warm body next to him and he sighed in content, feeling the strong arms wrapped around his waist.

**#40-Spring**

Dan frowned as he was caught in a sudden downpour which reminded him of how much he hated spring.

**#41-Stable**

Harry smiled as he sat down next to Dan in the cafeteria and he pressed his leg against Dan's watching the man relax at the simple touch.

**#42-Strange**

He was weird, bizarre, and downright goofy but for some utterly insane reason, the ADA didn't want any other judge.

**#43-Summer**

Harry winced as Dan spread the sunburn ointment on his skin and he sighed as Dan lectured him.

**#44-Taboo**

They shouldn't be doing this at all and they knew that but they couldn't stop how much they loved each other.

**#45-Ugly**

Dan poked at his stomach and glared at the offending part of his body and Harry rolled his eyes knowing there was nothing he could say to make it better no matter how many times he tried.

**#46-War**

As soon as the icing left the spoon, it was a declaration of war that was met with more icing, flour, and some cake batter.

**#47-Water**

Harry sighed as he walked to the door of his apartment looking like a drowned rat and as he opened the door he was given a towel as he was stripped out of his wet clothes by Dan.

**#48-Welcome**

Harry felt arms wrap around him and he wondered how he became so lucky to be so loved and needed and he embraced the feeling.

**#49-Winter **

Dan shivered and huddled under the covers and was happy when Harry finally joined him add to the warmth.

**#50-Wood**

Dan wondered what he was going to do as he looked at the broken gavel and the angry face of a very angry Harry and nothing seemed to come to mind.

.


End file.
